Be careful what you wish for
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: This is a joint effort with a dear friend of mine Darke-Angyl Phoebe was determined to bring back her nephew and make her sister... her entire family... happy again. Unfortunately, even good intentions rarely turn out the way that you plan. (Set after Chris's death)


Phoebe came bouncing down the stairs with the Book of Shadows clutched tight to her chest. "Piper!" she shouted when she noticed her big sister. She had the biggest grin ever, even for Phoebe, on her face as she crossed the distance between the two of them. "I think I've found a way to bring Chris back!" she exclaimed. She threw herself onto the couch beside her sister and opened the book to show her.

Piper sighed as she glanced over at her little sister. "Phoebe... We've talked about this over and over again already. Chris is gone. It's too late. There's no magical way to bring him back." She fought back a few tears as she took a deep, steadying, breath. "We're just going to have to learn to deal with it and move on, just like we had to do when we lost Prue."

Phoebe shook her head. "That was before I remember the Re-Awakening Spell," she insisted. "It's the same one that we used when you were in a coma, only changed up a bit to fit this situation. All we have to do is mix these ingredients together after you fix them just the right way, say the powerful and awesome spell that I will create, and then... Boom! Chris is back!"

Piper hugged Phoebe, loving the fact that she still had her moments of naivety despite everything they had been through over the years. "I think it's great that you're still trying, Phoebe, but please... for me... just give it up. It's time for us to let him go." Her lower lip trembled slightly with her words. "Please let me grieve for my son."

Phoebe opened her mouth to protest again, but she closed it quickly when she saw the look on Piper's face. She returned her sister's hug, vowing to herself that she wouldn't give up. She would bring her sister's son back to her... back to all of them. She ran up the stairs with the book tucked under her arm and headed straight for her own room. She threw herself onto her bed and whispered to the air. "You're going to come home again, Chris. I promise." She wrote down all of the ingredients that were going to be needed for the potion that would go with the spell, knowing that she was going to have to go to China Town to buy a few of the ingredients that they didn't have on hand at home. She toook a few minutes to come up with a more appropriate wording of the spell and then hurried up the stairs and into the attic, putting the book back on its stand before slipping down the stairs and out the front door.

Piper curled up on the end of the couch after Phoebe ran up the stairs, holding one of the throw pillows against her chest as she watched Wyatt playing in his play pen. She wanted to believe Phoebe, wanted to believe that there was a way to bring Chris back... but they hadn't been able to save Prue no matter what they had tried. She just couldn't see how they were going to be able to save Chris, especially since every minute that passed made it more difficult for them to be able to get him back. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she stood up and headed into the kitchen. She needed to do some cooking to help her settle her mind and re-focus her energies. Preparing a special meal for what remained of their family would go a very long way in helping her heal.

Phoebe grinned as she got out of the taxi cab just inside of China Town and headed straight for the Wiccan store that she knew would have the ingredients that she needed to make the potion. She gave her signature smile to the cashier as the woman bagged up her purchases, taking the bag and heading back outside to find another cab to take her home.

Piper had the hint of a smile on her face as she moved around the kitchen to prepare dinner. She knew that Leo was just an orb away and that Paige shouldb e home from work at any minute. "Phoebe!" she called out. "Dinner's in half an hour!"

Phoebe paid the cab driver after the short journey home from China Town, unable to keep the grin off her face as she headed straight into the house. She kept her bag of supplies close to her body as she practically ran for the attic, barely hearing Piper's call as she hurried past.

Piper sighed as she heard the unmistakable sounds of Phoebe running past, knowing that her sister would never give up. She closed her eyes for a few brief moments. She should have known that her sister would never give up.


End file.
